I See No Difference
by prettiful pout
Summary: Nick and Greg are thinking of adopting but aren't sure about it...Nick and Greg very mild slashPlease R


Disclaimer: I won nothing that has to do with CSI except for any original characters that I may throw into the fanfic, okay? Just so we're clear on that. 

a/n: I had to write this because I really wanted to write a gay story because my Gramma's really against gays and I'm Bi and so this is kind of a way for me to release a little of my pent up emotion so ya…The story of my life.

**I See No Difference**

**Greg curled up against Nick's side as they lay together in bed, tangled within the warm haven of their bed sheets. Greg had been having thoughts lately about kids but hadn't really had the opportunity to express his idea's to Nick yet. He knew that Nick was a great lover of kids and was hesitant about adoption, afraid that their kid would be bullied and picked on because he or she had to Daddy's.**

"**What's wrong Greg? You seem so tense all of a sudden. You alright?" Nick asked, his voice unable to mask his obvious concern.**

**Greg smiled against Nick's neck. "I'm okay honey. Just thinking."**

"**About?" Nick prodded.**

**Greg sighed, knowing that he had lost this round. "I want to adopt a kid Nicky. I know that your still unsure but I think that it could really work. I love you and I want to share a family with you and all that I'm asking is that you at least think about it. Please, for me?" Greg begged, taking a breath after saying so much without taking time to take a breath.**

**Nick was still for a moment, not saying a word. Then he began to stroke Greg's head, not saying a word. Finally he sighed and stated simply, "I'll think about it Greg. That I can promise you. But don't go and get your hopes up Hun."**

**Greg shook his head fervently. "Umkay. I'll be good and wait for your answer like a good little boy."**

**Nick chuckled. "That a boy."**

**One Week Later**

**Nick was on his day off and amazingly, Greg had managed to get the same day off too. Nick looked around at the scenery from the small little café that the two men sat at together. Nick smiled as he saw a group of kids playing together. Lord he wanted a child of his own, but he knew that it was risky. He couldn't always think about himself.**

"**Babe, lets go for a walk down by the beach. It's a beautiful day." Greg offered, holding his hand out to help Nick out of his chair.**

**They strolled down the beach together, hand in hand. The sun was beginning to set and it was absolutely magnificent. Nick was just about to suggest that they head back to the car when he heard a loud feminine shriek from over by a cove of rocks. The two men took off running and arrived just in time to see a group of boys beating on a little girl who couldn't be any older than five years old. **

"**Step away from the child!" Nick growled in his commanding officer voice. The group of teenage boys turned toward him and balked at the sight of his loaded gun directed directly at them.**

**Greg also had his gun drawn and was proud of the fierce glare he managed to pull off. "You heard the man! Step away from the girl and leave right now before I take you all into custody." The group of young kids took of running and Greg gave a sigh of relief that they had gone without a fight.**

**Nick was at the little girls sighed within a moment. He lifted her slight frame into his arms and laid her out on his lap as he sat cross legged, the tiny child cradled in the crook of his arms. She had a black eye and her arm seemed to be twisted, most likely broken.**

"**What are we gonna do Nicky? Call her parents or take her to the hospital?" Greg asked, coming over to crouch at Nick's side. **

"**Lets get her to the hospital. She's unconscious so its gonna make finding out and ID nearly impossible seeing as she's to young to be carrying around a wallet. Then, once she regains consciousness, we'll ask who her parents are and let them take over from there." Nick said logically, rising from the sandy ground.**

"**Let who take over from there?" Greg asked cluelessly.**

"**The parents Greg." Nick said exasperatedly. **

**Hospital**

**Greg hated hospitals, they gave him the willies. But he waited outside of the examination room with his lover.**

**Finally the doctor came outside with a weary smile on her young face. "She's got some bruises and her arms been broken but other than that she's gonna be just fine. I take it you two are the parents? Could you sign this order of release form please? She should be fine to go home now." The doctor held out a chart that had to be signed, but just before Greg was about to protest, Nick cut him off.**

"**Yes, we are and I'll sign that for you. There you are, you have a good day now." Nick said to the pretty young doctor as she walked away with a smile on er lips. Greg watched the young woman walk away and his eyes nearly bulged from his eyes when he saw the doctor pull a nurse up against her and kiss her softly and tenderly. Greg was shocked for a moment and then smiled. _So that's how she knew…_**

"**Lets go get the little girl out of there Greggo, stop dawdling around." Nick said wit ha smile playing on his lips.**

**Greg followed Nick into the white hospital room and smiled when he saw that the little girl was now awake. "Hey, you feeling okay?" Greg asked, taking a seat at the end of the young girls bed.**

"**UmHmm, I'm okay now. Thank you for what you did. I mean for helping me fight away the mean boys. They always pick on me. I don't like them very much." The little girl said, her expression that of a pout that was just too adorable.**

"**Well we were glad to help sweetheart. Do you think that you could tell us your name? So that we can call your Mommy and Daddy?" Nick asked kindly, keeping his voice light so as not to scare the little girl.**

"**My names Jodi and its okay. I'm a whole five years old. I can call my…Mommy and Daddy when I feel like it. I'm a big girl." She gave them a cute little gaped tooth smile that tore at their hearts.**

"**I like your cast. I think the pink goes very well with your pretty brown eyes." Greg complimented, wisely changing the subject so that the little girl wouldn't be frightened.**

"**I really like pink! Its my fav-our-ite colour!" Jodi said energetically, having to take her time with some of her words so that she could pronounce them perfectly. As if she wanted to show off to the two men.**

**Nick and Greg smiled at her and Nick found himself falling even more in love with Greg as he and Jodi carried on an excited conversation about the colours of the rainbow and what their favourite colours were. Nick silently slipped out of the room and out to the parking lot so that he could use his cell phone. He pressed his speed dial and waited for the familiar greeting on the other line.**

"**_Gil Grissom."_ Came Grissom's busy voice.**

**Nick smiled. _"Hey Grissom. I got a favour to ask of you. Do you think that you could check out all the missing children reports for me? You know run aways, stuff like that?"_**

"_**Sure, what are you looking for Nicky?"**_

"_**Just see if there's a little five year old girl by the name of Jodi missing from anywhere."**_

"_**Alright but what's up?"**_

**Nick could hear Grissom's curiousity and knew that he was interested because Nick could hear papers being placed down in the background. _"It's a long story Griss. Just do this for me please."_**

"_**Ya sure. I'll get straight to that for you."**_

"**_Thanks"_ Nick flipped his cell phone closed and walked back into the hospital. Greg and Jodi were playing some sort of guessing game when Nick came back into the room. Greg smiled at him and gave him a questioning look but his attention was drawn back to Jodi when she got the answer to Greg's question and it was then Greg's turn to guess Jodi's question.**

**Nick sat in a chair and just watched the two of them. Both so beautiful and smiling with genuine joy. Nick chuckled silently as he supposed Greg was having as much fun as Jodi was at the childish game. Nick was shaken from his silent reverie when his cell phone began to ring. He excused himself and raced outside so that he could answer his phone.**

"**_Grissom? You get it yet?"_**

"_**Ya Nicky, I got it. And your not gonna be all that happy about it. Your little friend Jodi is an orphan. Her parents were murdered not a week ago. She's been missing ever since. And here's the punch line, her parents murder is the case that you and Catherine are currently working on. That's the little girl that you've been searching for, Nicky."**_

**Nick was absolutely astounded. Holy hell! He knew that she had looked familiar! The pictures that he had been looking at had been from a year ago but the similarities were all there! "_Thanks Gris. Me and Greg have got the girl with us right now. She was being bullied by some teenagers and I think that she may have been living at a cove by the beach."_**

"_**Well Nicky, I'll leave this up to you and Greg. I guess your back on duty then."**_

"_**Ya I guess so. Listen, thanks Grissom and we'll see you soon."**_

**Nick hung up his phone and just stood there in the parking lot in stunned silence. _Fuck_. He went back into the hospital and when he went back into the hospital room he was shocked to see a weeping Jodi begin cradled by Greg who was whispering soothing words into the side of her head.**

"**Nicky, we have to talk." Greg said seriously and Nick could only nod his head.**

**Greg explained all that had been told to him when he had questioned Jodi about her parents. He told how Jodi had been scared when she had waken up in the middle of the night to see both of her parents laying dead on the floor. He told how she had run from the house when her parents hadn't waken up and how she had been sleeping and staying by the beach that her parents had always taken her to.**

**Nick had tears in his eyes but blinked them away quickly, knowing that he had to be strong for the little girl. "Everything's going to be just fine sweetheart. We'll make sure your alright." Nick promised taking her hand in his and giving it a slight squeeze.**

**Jodi smiled at Nick, not shedding a single tear. "Its okay Mr. Nicky. My mommy and daddy are in a better place right now. They told me that if anything ever happened to them that they would be alright and would still love me, and that I have to always love them with all of my heart."**

**Greg and Nick gaped openly at the logic that this little girl was expressing. "That's a great way to remember your parents honey." Greg said, kissing the top of Jodi's head.**

**Jodi giggled. "Your lips are really soft Greggy. There like my Daddy's used to be." Jodi grabbed Nick's hand and held it lightly. "And your hands are big and strong like my daddy's too. I always wanted to have tow daddy's and no mommy. Mommy was mean, and Daddy was always nice to me. Mommy didn't love me and Daddy like we loved her."**

**Greg and Nick looked at eachother and shook there heads. Nick knew that there had been evidence that the mother had been having an affair with the single neighbour next door and Nick was pointing his finger at the neighbour for the deaths of the two adults.**

**Greg got up and took Jodi's hand. "Come on honey, lets get you outta here."**

"**Where am I going to go? Am I going back to the rocks by the beach?" Jodi asked, sliding from the bed.**

"**No, we're gonna put you with another family for now until we can find you a place to stay, alright sweetheart?" Nick said, taking her other hand as they walked out of the hospital room.**

"**All right I guess. But can I be with you two? I always wanted two Daddy's." Jodi asked, holding the two men's hands tightly.**

**Greg and Nick looked at eachother as they exited the hospital. "Umm Jodi I don't know-" Greg began but was cut off by male hollers.**

"**Hey guys! There's those two queers from the beach that got in the middle of our fight! Get em!" Cried out a young teenage male from not ten feet away.**

**But before Greg and Nick could even do anything, Jodi jumped out infront of the two men, her arms spread out protectively. The group of teens stopped directly infront of her and began to laugh. "What are you gonna do you little homeless brat? We could finish where we left off if you want." One of the boys threatened wickedly.**

**Jodi glared at the group of boys. "You are all mean mean bullies! Just because you have lots of stuff and I don't have anything anymore, you picked on me and hurt my arm! And now you see my new friends and want to hurt them just because they love eachother with all of their hearts. I see no difference between us and you, except that you are all a bunch of meanys and we know better than to go around hurting other people! You are all bad boys and your mommy's and daddy's would be very mad if they knew how mean you all really are."**

**The boys all just stared open mouthed at their young preacher, unable to reply after there little yet intense lecture that they had received. Then the leader of the group sniffed and turned away, calling to his friends, "Come on guys. These losers aren't worth it."**

**Greg and Nick watched as the group of boys that were beginning to fade away as they walked further and further away from them. Then the two men smiled down at their young champion. **

"**Hey Jodi, how would you like to have two Daddy's?" Greg asked, bending down so that he was at Jodi's level.**

**Jodi released a cry of joy and flew into Greg's welcoming arms. Nick just smiled at his lover and the newest member of their small family. Nick didn't blink the tears away, just allowed them to fall freely as he bent down and enveloped Greg and Jodi in a big bear hug.**

**The words that Jodi had said floated throughout the air as the threesome made there way home. _I see no difference…_**

Well I hope that you liked it! Please R&R and thank you for taking the time to read this story!


End file.
